Prankster in Love
by xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: The Weasley Twins have to stay at the Burrow after an accident at their shop leaves their living quarters a little disheveled. When Fred meets Danika, a friend of his sister's that is staying at the Burrow for the summer, things are turned upside down. You can also find this and the sequel on harrypotterfanfiction!
1. Chapter 1: The NonImposter

Fred and George Weasley decided to visit the Burrow for a while. Everything had been excellent at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but the twins still wanted to have a promotional day. They decided the promotional day would be on Monday and they would need to take in an extra hand. The two of them wanted to ask their sister, Ginny, for her help on the day so this was why they ventured home.

The two apparated into the living room of the Burrow. The usual popping sound of the apparation caused someone to run in to see whom it was. Mrs. Weasley was this person. She had been in the kitchen fixing breakfast. She smiled at the sight of her twin boys and quickly scooped them up into her arms and hugged them. "How wonderful to see my boys!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Oh mum. We always come over and stay for awhile." Fred said.

"Yes, I know, but I always miss my sons. Anyways, how long are you staying for?" Molly asked.

"We're not sure. We were testing one of our products and the flat above the store kind of became destroyed." George explained.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Well, as long as you two are alright and you can stay as long as you like."

"Great mum. We'll make sure not to do the same to the house." Fred said laughing.

George snickered so Mrs. Weasley hit them both upside the head. "You best not!" she scolded, in her usual way. "Breakfast will be shortly so don't cause too much trouble when I go back in the kitchen."

"We won't mum." Both of the twins said in unison with a smile on their face.

Mrs. Weasley went back into the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast. At the same time, Fred and George heard someone coming down the stairs. They turned around and saw a girl they had never seen before. In reality, she wasn't a girl, but a young woman with medium-length brown hair, a slender waist, and long legs. She was wearing a pink tank top, black short shorts, and was barefoot. The twins checked her out from head to toe, and as she approached closer, they could tell she had green eyes.

Once the girl had reached the main floor, George whispered something to Fred. They both nodded and then proceeded to each grab one of the girl's arms. She tried to squirm free but the twins just smirked. "I see we have an imposter in the house." George said.

The girl still continued to squirm free. "Let me go!" She exclaimed.

"Oh. I see we have a feisty one here. She must be a Death Eater." Fred joked.

"Or a Slytherin." George mentioned.

"I'm muggle born!" The girl exclaimed, stomping on George's foot really hard.

"Ow!" He shouted, still having a hold of her.

Fred laughed, and just then, Ginny came running down the stairs. She looked mad as she pulled the girl away from her brothers. "Leave her alone!" She demanded.

Ginny took the girl aside and the twins overheard them. "Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. My arm just stings a little." The girl said, rubbing her arm.

Ginny glared at her brothers. "Oh come on sis. We're sorry." George apologized with a half-smile as if he didn't mean it.

"Well you better get used to her being around. She's staying the whole summer until we go off to school to become Healers." Ginny explained.

"If she's going to be staying here, does she have a name we can call her by?" Fred asked with a smirk.

George snickered and Ginny kept glaring at them. "I'm Danika. Danika Adamske." The girl said with a light British accent.

"I'm Fred, and this is George." Fred said, pointing to himself and then his brother.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley entered the room again. "Breakfast is ready everyone," she explained, before turning to Ginny. "Ginny dear. Go wake up your brother."

"Yes mum." Ginny said, running up the stairs.

"I better go with her. He might have to be dragged out of bed." George said, grinning.

George walked up the stairs and Mrs. Weasley went back into the kitchen. Fred and Danika were left standing there. Silence swept over them because Fred didn't know what to say. He didn't even know her so he felt strange having to share a house with her. He was used to Harry and Hermione because he knew them, but this was different. He cleared his throat because the silence was annoying him. "So you are the same age and year as my sister?" He asked.

"Yes." Danika replied.

"What house were you in?" He asked.

"Hufflepuff." She answered.

"Well, we better go sit at the table," he suggested. "It could take forever to wake Ron up."

With that said, the two of them made their way to the kitchen. Fred sat down on one side, while Danika sat down on the other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at the ends of the tables, one on each end. A few minutes later, Ginny and George came rushing down the stairs followed by a yawning Ron who was still in his pajamas. George sat down next to Fred, and Ginny sat next to Danika. Ron was the last to make his way over and he plopped down next to George.

Once everyone was settled, they started filling their plates full of scrambled eggs and sausages Mrs. Weasley had prepared for breakfast. Mr. Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet as he ate his breakfast. Ron was shoving enormous amounts of food into his mouth as usual. Fred glanced over at Danika a few times but she didn't notice. Everyone was silent until an owl swooped in with two letters. Molly Weasley took the letters and the owl flew away. She quickly read both and everyone else watched her as she did. "It seems we will have a full house this summer," explained Molly. "Harry and Hermione will be arriving in the evening to stay for the entire summer."

Ron and Ginny seemed beaming at the thought of their significant others arriving and staying for the whole summer. "I'll have Hermione share your room, Ginny, and Harry will be in your room as usual, Ron." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"That's going to be a tight fit having Ginny, Hermione, and Danika all in one room mum." George mentioned.

"Danika has been staying in Percy's old room." Ginny explained before her mother could.

"Oh that reminds me," said Fred. "We're having a promotional sale Monday at the shop and we were wondering if you would want to help, Ginny."

"Well, I don't want to leave Danika here." Ginny said.

"I can help too if you want." Danika offered.

"Great! Then you can both help." George said.

Ginny and Danika both smiled, as did the twins. It was settled so both Ginny and Danika would help for the promotional sale on Monday at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Everyone continued to eat and Ginny picked up a plate of muffins. "You want one Dani?" She asked.

The twins snickered. Ginny glared at them again. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Dani? It sounds so boyish." Fred commented.

"It's a nickname my parents gave me when I was younger." Danika explained.

"So? It doesn't mean people have to still call you that." Fred stated.

In that instant, Danika stood up from the table. She turned to Mrs. Weasley. "I'm not that hungry. May I be excused?" She asked politely even though she seemed slightly upset.

"Yes dear, you may." Molly answered.

Danika left the table and walked up the stairs. Once she was out of sight, Ginny threw a muffin at Fred. "What!? What did I do!?" He exclaimed.

"Her parents are dead." Ginny replied.

Fred's expression changed. He felt bad because he didn't know. Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Ginny. "Is this true dear?" She asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

Molly Weasley turned to her son Fred. "Fredrik Weasley! You march yourself up those stairs and apologize this instant!" She shouted as her cheeks turned red with anger.

Fred quickly sat up from the table. He grabbed a muffin and started to walk towards the stairs. He felt his family's eyes watching him as he walked up the stairs and he made his way to Percy's old room. He contemplated what to say in his mind. He didn't know her, and yet he had said something rude to her. He wasn't good at apologizing because he was such a prankster and was always pulling jokes on people with his brother. He didn't want Danika to end up hating him since they would be living under the same roof for a while so he took a deep breath and knocked on her door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Quidditch Accident

Fred had just knocked on Danika's door. He waited patiently for her to respond, but seconds passing made it feel like an hourglass frozen in time. He didn't understand why he even cared so much. He didn't know her, and yet he had the nagging urge to apologize. On the other hand, his mother would yell at him if he didn't, even though he was a grown man now. _"Why am I apologizing?"_ he thought. _"I don't know anything about her and George and I always pull pranks on people. It's not like I haven't done things to people in the past. Why is this bugging me so much?"_

His thoughts were interrupted and his heart rate was slightly elevated because he had not come up with a planned apology. "Come in." He heard Danika say through the door.

Fred took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. He barely pushed the door and it opened to reveal Danika sitting in her bed, wearing the same clothes she had on earlier. Her knees were pulled tightly to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs to hold them in that position. Luckily for Fred, she wasn't crying because he knew it would only make the situation worse. He was horrible with apologies and even far worse with girls. The only girl he had ever asked out was Angelina Johnson, which was for the Yule Ball in his sixth year. He seemed to never understand women because they had their own set of rules and logic. Now, he was faced with apologizing to a girl who was three years younger then him, her seventeen and him twenty, and with no clue whatsoever.

Danika glanced at him, and then turned her gaze back to the floor. "Oh. Hey." She said unenthusiastically.

"Hey." Fred said, closing the door.

He stood there feeling completely retarded. There was a lack of words, as his brain seemed to not be functioning in the process of forming a sentence. Danika looked at him questioningly with her green eyes. "Did you want something?" She asked, seeming annoyed by his presence.

Fred cleared his throat. "I brought you a muffin. It's banana nut." He explained, holding up the muffin he had snatched from the table before coming up to her room.

"I can't eat that," she replied. "I'm allergic to nuts."

"Oh. Sorry." Fred said, feeling even more stupid.

He threw the muffin in the trash and decided to sit on the bed next to her. Danika did not react so he wasn't sure if his sitting was welcome or not. As he sat, he could see her long legs more. They were fully exposed because her short shorts only covered her personal regions. He stared for a moment and snapped back to reality before she would notice. He looked at her and decided he could only give her a simple apology. "I'm sorry about making fun of your nickname. I didn't know your parents we're dead and gave you that nickname. Otherwise, I wouldn't of said anything." He apologized, making it sound better then he had intended.

Danika turned her head and looked at him. "It's fine. You didn't know." She responded.

Fred looked into her eyes and could tell she was full of hurt and loss over her parents. His parents were there for him throughout his whole life so he could never feel her pain. He still felt bad for upsetting her, but he felt relieved he had apologized. "Come on. Let's see if the others want to play a game of Quidditch." He suggested.

Danika gave him a half smile. "Alright." She said.

***

George, Ginny, and Ron had all agreed to play Quidditch when Fred suggested it. Now, they were all outside waiting for instructions since there were five of them. A typical Quidditch team had seven players: three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker. They were short two people and obviously they would be playing for fun since they couldn't have teams. Fred had already come up with a plan before coming outside. "First of all, George, Ron, Ginny, and myself all have our own brooms because we played Quidditch. We also have one extra broom which Dani can use." He explained, handing her the extra broom.

She smiled at him and took a hold of the broom, which was old and a bit more worn out then the rest. "Second of all, some of us will have to have dual roles. George, Dani, and myself will be Chasers, along with George and I being Beaters," he explained. "That leaves Ron being Keeper and Ginny can be the Seeker."

Everyone nodded as if they approved of Fred's plan. "Ah yes. Most importantly we can play with the actual equipment." George said, smiling.

George opened a brown chest he had carried out earlier when they had come outside. He revealed two bats, two Bludgers, a Quaffle, and even a Golden Snitch. Danika, Ginny, and Ron stared in amazement and the twins grinned hugely. "Woah!" exclaimed Ron. "Where did you guys get them?"

"We bought them." Fred said.

"But isn't something like this really expensive?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but you've seen how well business is at the shop." George answered.

Everyone understood what George meant. Their shop always seemed to be filled with students and others who were willing to buy their products. George handed one of the bats to Fred and grabbed the other one for himself. Then, George set all of the different balls lose. Everyone mounted their brooms and kicked off of the ground. They flew up into the air and Ron flew next to some hoops they had managed to make. Ginny frantically searched for the Golden Snitch and Fred had the Quaffle. He started flying towards the hoops Ron was protecting, but he saw Danika flying towards him. He threw the Quaffle towards his brother but Danika swooped in and caught it.

Fred smirked as he watched her catch it because he had no idea she was so good at Quidditch. He went to fly after her, but a Bludger came his way and he had to hit it away with the bat. Just as he did, he saw Danika throw the Quaffle through one of the hoops. Ron looked upset and George yelled, "What happened to Weasley is our king!?"

Everyone laughed except for Ron. Fred yelled over to Danika. "How did you get so good!?"

"I don't know! I've never played Quidditch before!" She shouted back.

Just then, Fred saw a Bludger coming towards Danika. He could tell she couldn't see it so he flew over. He tried to hit it with the bat, but he didn't react quickly enough and it struck him right in the shoulder. He fell off his broom and everyone watched in horror. Danika managed to fly down and catch him before he landed on the ground. She slowly landed the broom and laid Fred on the ground up against a huge rock. Luckily, he was conscious, but he winced in pain.

Ginny, George, and Ron all flew down and landed on the ground safely. They ran over and knelt down to him like Danika was. "You're supposed to beat the ball, not get beaten up by it!" George joked.

Fred managed a weak smile. "I can't feel my arm." He said, wincing in pain.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked, looking confused.

Danika felt Fred's shoulder and he winced at her touch. "I think it's dislocated. We'll have to pop it back in place." She explained.

Fred looked at his siblings who looked slightly scared, and then he looked to Danika with a scared face of his own. He knew it would be painful. "No!" He shouted.

"Oh, come on bro. It's for your own good." George said, holding his brother up against the rock.

"No! No!" Fred shouted, trying to push him off with his uninjured arm.

Ron grabbed Fred's arm so he wouldn't squirm. Fred started kicking his legs so Ginny sat on them. He was acting like a big baby, but then again, it was his fault because he had taken the blow from the Bludger. On the other hand, he couldn't let Danika take the hit. He didn't really even understand why he took the hit for her, but he knew it hurt horribly. "It will be ok," said Danika, trying to comfort him. "On the count of three."

Ron, Ginny, and George turned their heads. They didn't want to see this. "One." Dani counted.

She found the pressure points of his shoulder with her hand. "Two." She said.

Fred took a deep breath and winced because he knew it was coming. "Three." She said, twisting his arm in an awkward position and popping his shoulder back into place.

Fred shouted in pain and then he whimpered slightly. Everyone covered their ears from the loud scream, which resulted in them no longer holding him in place. He managed to shove everyone off, including Danika, with his free arm and his legs. He looked at her angrily as if she was the cause of his pain. In a sense, she was, but he didn't have to save her and she was just trying to help. "We better get him inside to mum," suggested George. "She'll know what to do now."

George helped his twin up by having Fred lean on him with his free arm. The injured arm was closely held against Fred's body. The two of them slowly walked back inside the house. The rest quickly ran after, and once they went inside the house, Mrs. Weasley was frantic. She wanted to know how it happened and then demanded Fred be taken up to his room. George helped him up there and Mrs. Weasley followed with her wand in her hand. Everyone else followed behind her.

Once Fred was sitting on his bed, Molly Weasley conjured a sling for him. His shoulder was instantly resting in a sling, but he was still in a lot of pain. "If it was a broken bone I could mend it easily, or if the bone was gone, I could use Skel-O-Gro," she explained. "But a dislocated shoulder just has to heal."

"I have some muggle medicine that could help with the pain." Dani offered.

Fred glared at her as if he still blamed her for his pain. "I think you've done enough already." He said, in a mean tone.

"Alright. Everyone out," demanded Mrs. Weasley. "Let Fred rest."

Everyone started to walk out except for George because it was his room too, and Danika, who stalled for a moment. She turned to Fred. "Thanks." She said quietly.

Then, she left his room and walked back to her own. Mrs. Weasley was the last one out and she closed the door to her sons' room to allow Fred the luxury of rest.


	3. Chapter 3: The Anonymous Footsie

Fred laid in bed with his arm in the sling. It was rather painful, and yet he couldn't sleep. In fact, he was just laying there and thinking to himself. He was thinking about Danika and how he had been so mean to her. He had never been so mean to someone before. _"Why am I so mean to her?"_ he thought. _"First, I make fun of her nickname. Then, I'm upset at her for putting my shoulder back in place when she was helping. I didn't have to take that hit for her so it was my fault. I was rude to her and she still said thanks after everything."_ Then, it hit him. _"I like her."_ He thought.

He continued to lay in his bed and think to himself some more. _"But why do I like her? I don't know much of anything about her except she's muggle born and her parents have died. She's my sister's age and was in Hufflepuff. I wish I knew more about her,"_ he thought. Then, a physical image of Danika popped into his head. _"Those long legs. Her beautiful face. Her plump, pink lips and her eyes. Her green eyes which sparkle like emeralds." _

Fred couldn't stop thinking about her, but he snapped back to reality when he heard two popping sounds downstairs. Then, he heard many footsteps running down the stairs. He slowly took himself out of bed so he wouldn't cause his shoulder a lot of pain. He made his way downstairs and saw Harry and Hermione had arrived. They were all greeting each other and Fred noticed Danika was kind of the outsider. He figured she didn't know Harry or Hermione and he felt kind of bad for her.

He saw Ginny and Harry kissing and hugging. Ron and Hermione were doing the same and it made him feel jealous. He was older then all four of them, and yet he was single. He didn't understand this, and then he turned to look at Danika. He could tell she seemed annoyed with the happy couples by the look on her face. _"I want to kiss her lips."_ He thought, but was soon distracted.

Harry finally pulled himself away from Ginny and turned to Fred. "What happened to you mate?" He asked, looking at Fred's arm in the sling.

"We were playing Quidditch and a Bludger hit me." Fred explained.

"Yeah. He saved Danika here," mentioned George, patting Danika on the back. "He fancies her." He joked.

Fred's cheeks turned red and he could tell Danika was blushing as well. "Shut up, George." He demanded.

"Or what? You'll beat me up with your one good arm?" George joked, laughing.

"That's enough dears," said Molly Weasley, giving them all a stern look. "Dinner is ready."

Everyone huddled around the kitchen table. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on each end of the table as usual. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all squished in together on one side of the table, while Harry, Hermione, and Danika sat on the other side. Harry sat across from Ginny, Hermione across from Ron, and Danika across from Fred. Everyone started filling his or her bowls full of a hearty stew Mrs. Weasley had made. Everyone dug in as if they were starving and hadn't eaten in weeks.

Fred looked around at everyone and he saw the happy couples smiling at each other. Then, he felt someone rubbing his foot and leg. He concluded they were trying to play footsie with him because they thought it was their significant other. After a few seconds, the leg pulled away and Fred decided he was going to have a little fun with the situation. He leaned down a little bit and stretched his leg across the table. He found a leg and he hoped it was Harry's to try and freak him out. Fred slowly rubbed his foot against the other person's foot. Then, he slowly made his way up the person's lower leg. He was trying not to let out a laugh as he noticed how smooth the leg was. _"Does Harry wax his legs?"_ he wondered. _"Maybe Ginny wanted him to."_

Danika looked at Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Umm. I don't mind if you guys want to play footsie, but can you please refrain from it involving me." Danika stated.

Fred quickly retracted his leg, which caused him to bump his knee on the table while the other four glanced at each other, wondering who had rubbed Danika's leg. "Ow!" Fred exclaimed from bumping his knee.

They all turned to look at him in concern. "Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah. Just my shoulder." Fred lied.

"Maybe you should rest then dear." She suggested.

"I'm fine." He said secretly rubbing his knee under the table.

The rest of the dinner was mainly discussing what everyone would be doing after summer vacation. Ron and Harry would be returning to the Auror department because there were still a few followers of Voldemort who needed capturing. Hermione would be returning to the Ministry for her post in the Wizarding Law Enforcement, while Ginny and Danika would be going to school to become Healers. Fred already knew all of this so he was looking down at his bowl of food and moving it around with his spoon. He quietly thought to himself. _"I rubbed her leg. I rubbed the leg of the girl I like and she thought it was someone else." _

After dinner, they all went into the living room to talk while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed in the kitchen to clean up the dishes. Harry and Ginny sat on one sofa, while Hermione and Ron sat on another. George and Fred sat in chairs next to each other while Danika sat in a beanbag-looking chair across from them. Fred didn't pay much attention to the conversations. He watched Danika as she pulled out a notebook and a pencil. She was drawing something and he wondered what it was. He watched as she bit the end of her pencil as if she was thinking for a moment. He even saw her look up at him a few times and then glance back at the paper. _"Is she drawing me?"_ He wondered.

Fred stood up from his chair and walked over to her. He tried to take a peak at the notebook to see what she was drawing. "What are you drawing?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." She said, pulling the notebook to herself and hiding the drawing.

"Come on. Let me see." Fred pleaded.

"No." She said simply.

Fred had no idea what came over him, but he knelt down and started tickling her with his free arm. "Come on!" He exclaimed, tickling her on her sides.

Danika squirmed and laughed loudly. "No!" She shouted.

Fred wasn't much of a threat with only the one arm because he couldn't hold her down. Danika managed to break free and she ran for it. She held the notebook against her body with one arm and ran up the stairs. Fred chased after her. "I'm gonna get you!" He exclaimed.

Danika made it to her room and she locked the door. This didn't do much good because Fred pulled out his wand and pointed it at the lock. "Alohamora." He said and the door unlocked.

He put his wand back in his back pocket and opened the door. He walked in, closed the door, and saw Danika still clenching the notebook to herself. He tickled her again and she started laughing so hard, she fell onto her bed. He sat on her, pinned her down, and kept tickling her. At this point, she was laughing uncontrollably and gasping for air. "Stop!" She exclaimed, between breaths.

Fred smirked. "Never." He said.

Danika squirmed uncontrollably, trying to break free from him. She still managed to cling the notebook to herself with one arm, but her other arm accidentally hit his shoulder. Fred groaned and fell on the floor. Danika dropped her notebook and knelt down to him. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Fred pretended to be in more pain then he really was. He was tricking her so she would drop the notebook. He snatched it off of the floor and looked at the drawing. There was a sketch of him on the paper. He could tell it wasn't finished because there was no shading, but it actually resembled him. He wondered why she had chosen to draw him of all people though. Danika seemed embarrassed as he looked at the drawing. "It's not finished." She said quietly.

"It's pretty good. Can I see it when it is finished?" He asked.

Danika smiled. "Sure. Now let me help you up." She offered.

She took the notebook from him and placed it on the bed. Then, she used all of her strength to help him up. "Thanks," he said, smiling at her. "I better go get ready for bed now."

"Me too." She said.

Fred stood there for a moment. He wanted to say something remotely smart, but he couldn't think of anything. Then, Danika shocked him by kissing him on the cheek. "Good night." She said quietly as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Good night." Fred said.

Fred walked out of her room and ran his fingers over his cheek. He smiled and then went to his room where he changed and went to sleep. His mind was drowning with dreams of her.


	4. Chapter 4: Towels, Thongs, and Bikinis

The sun started shining in Fred and George's room. The light shimmered across Fred's face and it woke him up. He groaned slightly because he didn't want to wake up, but by the amount of light shining through the window, it was slowly becoming the afternoon. Fred stretched, and then he stepped out of his bed only wearing his boxers. He noticed George was already gone from the room.

Fred had morning breath so he decided to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth. He walked in and he heard the shower running. He figured it was George or Ron taking a shower so he decided to stay. His brothers and himself always had to share the two bathrooms in the house so he was accustomed to being in there at the same time as them. He found his toothbrush amongst the many others and put some toothpaste on it. Then, he started to brush his teeth.

Fred stood there looking into the mirror and brushing his teeth. Then, he saw the shower curtain open in the mirror and a figure was standing there. He turned around and Danika was standing in front of him completely naked. His jaw dropped, causing his toothbrush to fall out of his mouth and onto the floor. Toothpaste foam started running out of his mouth and down his chin. He looked at her from head to toe and then stared at her supple breasts. _"I've never seen anything so beautiful."_ He thought.

Danika jumped a bit when she saw Fred. Her cheeks turned bright red and she tried to cover herself with her arms. She noticed the towels were near Fred and she didn't want to move because of the predicament she was in. "Can you hand me a towel please?" She asked.

Fred paused for a moment and then he snapped back to reality. He grabbed a towel and handed it to her. He kept staring at her as she wrapped the towel around herself. "Do you mind?" She asked, noticing his staring.

Fred quickly turned around, picked up his toothbrush, and rinsed out his mouth. Then, he hurried out of the bathroom and went back to his room. George was in there when he arrived and George noticed Fred's shocked look. "What's wrong?" George asked, concerned.

"I just saw Danika naked." Fred answered.

George patted Fred on the back. "Way to go bro!" he exclaimed. "How was it?"

"It's not like I had sex with her." Fred said.

"I know. I just meant, how did she look?" George asked curiously.

"Hot. Really hot." Fred replied, smirking.

"Well, if you fancy her, then ask her out." George suggested.

"I don't know. She's Ginny's friend and she's the same age as my sister. It might be kind of creepy then." Fred explained.

"So what? If you don't ask her out, then someone else will, and that would be worse." George mentioned.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley was shouting George's name. "I better go see what mum wants. Anyways, go tell Danika to get ready to go swimming in the pond today." George demanded.

"I can't talk to her after what happened!" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh, just do it or your arm in the sling will be the least of your problems." George threatened.

George hurried downstairs to find his mother holding a basket of laundry. "Yes mum?" He questioned.

"Take this laundry up to Danika's room." Mrs. Weasley requested.

George took the basket of clothes. "Alright." He said.

George started walking up the stairs with the basket of laundry. He looked at all the clothes and noticed a black lacy thong. He came up with an idea so he made sure no one was watching and snatched the thong out of the basket. He stuck it in his back pocket and then went to his room where he noticed Fred was gone. Then, he pulled the thong out of his pocket and placed it on Fred's pillow.

Meanwhile, Fred had walked to Danika's door. He knocked on it and heard, "Come in."

He walked inside to see her in a pink, two-piece, bikini. The bottom was like a skirt and it had a gold dragon on it. He wanted to let his jaw drop, but he knew better after what happened earlier. "George wanted me to remind you about the swimming." He said, staring at her almost naked body.

She turned and looked at him. "You're not going?" She asked.

"Well, my arm is kind of in the sling." He mentioned.

"That reminds me. I found a spell to fix your shoulder." She explained.

Fred looked at her questioningly. "You did?"

"Yes," she replied, pulling out her wand and walking over to him. "Do you trust me?" She asked.

Fred nodded. He really did trust her. After all, she was the one who put his shoulder back in place. She pointed the wand at his shoulder. "Scapula Amendo." She said and a blue glow came out of her wand.

Fred's shoulder tingled and then it stopped. He removed the sling and moved his arm around. His arm was perfect again. "Thanks!" he exclaimed. "I'll go put my swim trunks on now." He said sounding excited.

Fred went back to his room and took his clothes off. He quickly put on his blue and green swim trunks. He marveled at how wonderful his shoulder felt. He couldn't believe Danika had fixed him. _"She really is wonderful."_ He thought. Just then, he noticed something on his pillow. He walked to his bed and picked it up. His eyes went wide as he realized it was a black, lacy, thong. Then, he smirked.

Meanwhile, George had hid in the bathroom so he wasn't caught. He made sure Fred was back in their room and then he carried the laundry basket to Danika's room. He knocked on the door and went inside. "Mum wanted me to bring up your laundry." He said, setting the basket on the floor.

"Thanks." She said.

George walked out and went back to his room. He needed to change into his swim trunks, but Fred was in their room. He saw a smirk on Fred's face and he knew it was because of the thong. He wondered where it was at but decided to keep quiet.

***

In the late afternoon, Fred, George, Danika, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, all made their way out to the pond. Everyone started to jump in except for Danika and Fred. Fred grabbed Danika and lifted her above his head. She started kicking and screaming. "AH! PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted.

Fred just smiled and then threw her into the water. He dove in behind her and when she came up for air, he got a mouth full of water. She was splashing him so he splashed her back. It was like an Olympic sport between the two of them. Danika was practically drowning Fred in water so she was winning. Everybody else was too busy to pay attention except for George. He noticed and came to defend his brother. The tables turned and Danika was now drowning in splashes of water. "That's not fair!" She exclaimed

The twins nodded and smirked at each other as if they were thinking the same thing. "No. This isn't fair." George said.

Both of the twins picked her up and threw her in the water. However, she didn't come back up for air and the twins looked around wondering if she was alright. Then, Fred felt someone grab his ankles and pull him under. The same happened to George. When they came back up for air, they saw Danika smiling at them and laughing. "I'll race you to the other side." She said.

"You two go ahead." George said, winking at his brother.

Fred and Danika started swimming to the other side. It was really far because the pond was more like a lake. The others started to become smaller as they were in the distance. Fred tried to keep up with Danika, but he just couldn't. She was always ahead of him and he was gasping for air when they finally reached the other side. Fred summoned a blanket and he plopped down on it. He looked back at the others who seemed really small in the distance. Danika laid next to him and he glanced at her for a second because she looked even sexier being all wet. "You swim really well." He complimented.

"Thanks." She replied in her light accent.

"I noticed your accent is really light. What is that about?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I was born here, but since I was muggle born, there was a chance Voldemort could kill my parents so they moved to America. Once they died, I came back here to live with my aunt and uncle." She explained.

"How did they die?" Fred asked curiously.

"I was spending the night at a friend's house and our house caught on fire. They were asleep when it happened so they died in the fire." She explained.

Fred thought that was horrible. "I'm sorry." He sympathized.

They were silent for a while after that. They stared up at the sky, which was becoming darker by the minute. The stars were starting to come out and they just laid there looking at them. Fred felt closer to her and he wished he could be even closer. He liked laying there under the stars with her. The light from them made her look even more beautiful. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about earlier," he apologized. "I thought it was one of my brothers in there."

"It's alright. I thought it was Ginny." She explained.

"It's not alright. I acted like such a dork." He said, making fun of himself.

Danika turned and leaned on her shoulder. She looked at Fred and he looked at her. "Oh. Does Fred Weasley like me?" She asked teasingly.

"Not like that," he lied, in fear of her rejecting him. "Why do you like me?"

"Nope. I hate your guts." She said, starting to laugh.

"Oh really. I think you do, otherwise you wouldn't of left this on my pillow." He said, pulling out the black, lacy, thong.

Danika's jaw dropped and she stared at the thong. She tried to grab it from him, but he pulled his arm away. "I didn't put that on your pillow," she said. "Now give it here."

Fred smirked. "Nope."

Danika tried to grab it again, but he kept putting it out of her reach. They started wrestling around as she kept trying to grab the thong. He sat up and dangled it in the air. She tried to reach for it, but he put it behind his back and laid down on it. She was on top of him and tried to grab the thong from underneath him. He grabbed her around the waist and flipped them so he was on top of her. She tried to squirm free and grab the thong, which was now laying on the blanket, but he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. He had her completely pinned down so she couldn't move.

Fred realized the position they were in after a while. He knew he could pretty much do anything he wanted to her, but it would be wrong so he just decided to be perverted. "I'll let you have it back if you wear it for me." He said, smirking.

"No way!" She exclaimed, trying to get free from him.

"Fine. Suit yourself." He said, letting her go and quickly grabbing the thong.

He shoved the thong down his swim trunks. Danika looked at him in shock. "You want them back, then come and get them." He said, smirking.

Danika smirked back at him. "You think I won't?"

Fred's smirk went away. His heart raced a little because he didn't know if she was serious. He was still on his knees, but he watched as she sat up and knelt on her knees as well. Danika put one arm around his neck and the other she placed on his chest. Her face was so close to his he could feel her breath on his face. He trembled as her hand slowly ran down his chest and waist. Then, her hand went lower and lower until her hand slid underneath his swim trunks. He gasped at first, and then he moaned as he felt her hand brushing up against him, trying to find the thong.

After a few seconds, she pulled out the thong. He looked at her and she was smirking. "Guess someone likes me after all." She said, continuing to smirk.

Fred put his arm around her waist and placed his hand on the back of her head. He pushed her head towards his and their lips pressed together. He wanted her so badly, but he knew it was wrong because they barely knew each other. She had turned him on, but it was his fault since he put the thong down there. He had told her to come fetch the thong so it was his fault. He pulled away from her and he couldn't tell her expression. "We better head back. It's late." He said, trying to avoid any awkwardness.

"Alright." She said quietly.

The two of them were silent as they picked up the blanket. They didn't feel like swimming back so they apparated back to the Burrow. Fred would have to wait for her reaction some other time.


	5. Chapter 5: Terror Tarts

Once they arrived back at the Burrow, the two of them were silent. Everybody else had already returned and was changed into different clothes. Fred really wanted to talk to Danika after what happened. _"I kissed her,"_ he thought. _"But I came on kind of strong. What if she hates me now?"_ He went to approach her, but was stopped by Mrs. Weasley. "Go change dear," she said. "Dinner will be soon."

Fred ran up to his room and he quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He couldn't stop thinking about how she reached her hand down his swim trunks. He also kept thinking about the kiss. He couldn't stop thinking about her in every way possible. He ran back downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Danika was already there and he saw her in a white tank top and tan shorts. He noticed Danika didn't even look at him when he approached so he hoped she wasn't upset with him.

Dinner was just like most of the other dinners. Arthur Weasley talked about his day at work. Molly Weasley explained about her day at home while everyone else talked about how they went swimming. Fred kept out the details and Danika kept quiet most of the dinner. After dinner, Mrs. Weasley cleaned up the kitchen as usual. Mr. Weasley sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea while reading The Daily Prophet. Everyone else went into the living room to talk except for Danika. Fred noticed her go upstairs so he followed her.

Fred knew he had to talk to her about earlier. He didn't regret kissing her, but he did regret how it had happened. _"I like Danika a lot. I don't want to mess this up."_ He thought. He knocked on the door and said, "It's Fred."

"Come in." Danika said thru the door.

Fred opened the door and walked inside. He shut the door behind him and saw Danika sitting on the bed. He just stood there as she looked up at him. He noticed a box of candy lying on the bed next to her. He recognized it as Terror Tarts; an item sold in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "Where did you get the candy?" He asked, seeming upset.

"It was in my room with a note saying it was from you." She replied, wondering why he was so agitated.

"I didn't leave those for you," he explained. "Did you eat any?"

"Yes. I ate a couple." She answered, still wondering what was his problem.

Fred picked up the box and threw it into the trash. Then, he sat down next to Danika on the bed. "Those are Terror Tarts. They give people nightmares," he explained. "I think George is up to this. I think he planted the thong on my pillow too."

Danika laughed slightly. Fred was surprised so he looked at her. "You think it's funny?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. He's just doing it because he thinks you like me." She stated.

"I do like you." He said honestly.

Danika smiled at him. "I like you too." She replied.

Fred's smiled back and his heart raced a little. He knew now was the time to ask her. "Umm. Err. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me after we close the shop tomorrow?" He asked.

She smiled again. "I would love to." She replied.

Fred was relieved and he was screaming inside. _"I did it! I did it!"_ He thought. Then, he remembered why he had come up there in the first place. "Listen," he said. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Danika looked at him with sincerity. "Don't be. That was the best kiss I've ever received. Technically, it's the only kiss I've ever received." She explained, blushing.

Fred raised an eyebrow at her, and then he looked into her eyes. He was glad to be the first one to kiss her luscious lips. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers again. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. His heart raced as he pressed his tongue against her lips, waiting for her permission to slide his tongue into her mouth. He felt her lips part and he slid his tongue inside of her mouth, letting it caress her own. She kissed him back with just as much passion and he was surprised at how well she could kiss.

They kept kissing for a couple of minutes before he pulled away. He felt like he needed more of her so he knew now was the time to stop. Fred didn't want to do anything, which could hurt his chances with her. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "We better get to bed," he suggested. "We have to get to the shop early."

"Alright. Good night." She said.

"Good night." He said before leaving her room.

Fred went to his own room, which he shared with his brother. The kiss was still lingering on his lips as he entered. He noticed George was already there as he sat down on his bed. "I know it was you who planted the thong and the Terror Tarts." Fred stated.

George smirked. "I was just trying to help you out bro." He explained.

"Yeah, but Terror Tarts?" Fred questioned.

"Of course. She will have some big nightmares during the night and when she starts screaming, you can run to wake her." George explained with an evil grin on his face.

Fred chuckled. "It was pretty clever." He admitted.

"Well, did any of it work?" George asked.

"Yeah. We kissed a couple of times and we have a date tomorrow after we close the shop." Fred explained.

"See. You owe me big time." George stated.

Fred just threw a pillow at him and then he stripped down into his boxers. He crawled under the covers and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep. He dreamed about Danika and the kiss.

Sometime in the late morning hours, Danika started tossing and turning in her sleep. She started having dreams in great detail like digital picturing and surround sound. In her first dream, Fred came sliding across the floor on his feet. He was wearing nothing but a white, button-down, dress shirt, underwear, and a pair of sunglasses. It was just like Tom Cruise in Risky Business and Fred was being exactly like him. He even started doing some dance moves, which were rather scary.

In the next dream, she was actually dreaming of having nightmares. She saw herself tossing and turning, similar to the way she was now, and she was screaming. She dreamed Fred had came into her room and had shaken her awake. He was completely naked and she was in a tank top and her underwear. Eventually, him calming her down led to them making love in the dream. He was so good, she was actually screaming out his name. In reality, she was screaming his name out in her sleep. "Fred!" She shouted, not even realizing it.

Fred was startled awake as he heard the screaming. He automatically knew it was Danika so he quickly stepped out of bed and rushed to her room. He went inside her room, closing the door behind him. He saw her tossing and turning and still screaming so he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her. "Dani! Wake up!" He exclaimed.

Danika quickly opened her eyes and stared at him. She knew what she had been dreaming about and she could see he had no shirt on. It was still slightly dark so she couldn't tell if he was naked. She was in her tank top and underwear just like in the dream so she hoped her dream wasn't coming true. Fred hugged her and then kissed her gently on the lips. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes. You're not naked are you?" She asked, seeming uneasy.

He looked at her questioningly. "No," he replied. "Why?"

"Well, you were naked in my dream." She answered not really meaning to say that.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really? And what was this dream about?" He asked curiously.

She looked down to avoid his eyes. "Nothing." She lied.

Fred gently took his finger and lifted her chin. He looked into her eyes, still smirking. "Come on. Don't lie," he demanded. "What was the dream about?"

"We were making love." She answered with a shaky voice.

He smirked again. "It must have been really good for you to scream my name like that." He said before laughing.

"It's not funny. It turned me on." She said not meaning to.

Danika felt so embarrassed now. She covered her face with both hands and she noticed Fred wasn't laughing anymore. He pulled her hands away from her face and gently kissed her lips. The thought of her being so turned on excited Fred. He pressed his lips against hers harder and kissed her more deeply. Before he knew it, Danika had laid back on the bed and he was laying on top of her. They were kissing passionately while his hand trailed up and down her waist. Fred let his hand travel down her bare leg and then back up to the inside of her hip.

He gently rubbed the inside of her hip. _"That must have been some dream."_ He thought, still kissing her. She gasped as he did this and he stroked her hair with his other hand. He watched Danika bite her bottom lip. "Am I hurting you?" He asked.

"N-No." She replied as her breathing became different.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Fred quickly threw the covers over them. Ginny walked in and her eyes went wide at the sight of them. She paused for a moment and Fred was worried she would ask what they were doing. "I just came to wake Dani up to get ready to go to the shop, but I see she's already up," explained Ginny. "You two better get ready." She said before leaving the room.

Fred cleared his throat and kissed Danika on the forehead. "I'll go get ready." He said.

"Yeah. Me too." She said.

Fred quickly left the room to go get ready. He couldn't believe Ginny had almost walked in on something and he knew the situation didn't look like they were doing nothing. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind as he found some clothes and quickly dressed himself before their day at the shop would begin.


	6. Chapter 6: Promotional Sale

Fred, George, Ginny, and Danika all apparated to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Fred and Danika were avoiding eye contact with Ginny at all cost. The four of them were silent as they arrived and George figured something was going on, but he didn't say anything. Fred tried to keep to himself as he stocked shelves like the others. The promotional sale was a 'buy one get one free' kind of deal. They were expecting huge amounts of customers so Fred and George made mass quantities of some of their products like the Skiving Snackboxes.

After awhile, the shelves were almost stocked full of items. "We need more Fever Fudge," said Ginny, before going into the back where the storage was.

The rest stayed in the front. Fred kept glancing over at Danika. He wasn't sure how things would be after earlier, but he was looking forward to their date. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her twirl her hair with her finger. "FRED!" shouted Ginny, from the back. "I CAN'T FIND THE FEVER FUDGE!"

Fred quickly walked to the back of the store where they stored their items. He went inside and didn't see Ginny, but he heard the door close behind him. He turned around and concluded she had been behind the door. She crossed her arms and looked at Fred sternly. "What were you and Danika doing this morning?" She asked, not taking her eyes off him like she was his mother or something.

"We were making out." He replied, which was partly true.

"Making out?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Are you two involved?"

"Well, we have a date tonight after we close the shop," he explained. "Wait a minute. You weren't looking for Fever Fudge at all."

"No duh," she said, mocking him. "You just better treat her right. There is more to her then meets the eye."

"Really?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Nothing." She replied, before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Fred followed her out and went back into the main part of the shop. George and Danika gave them a weird look when they noticed neither of them was carrying Fever Fudge. Fred just brushed it off and turned the sign on the front door to open. A sign was in the window explaining about their promotional sale. They had also paid for an ad in the Daily Prophet so it was no surprise when students and other people started filling up the place.

The four of them could barely keep up. Items were flying off the shelves and people were buying the products just as quickly. They had to keep running into the back to grab more items to restock the shelves. The Skiving Snackboxes were extremely popular amongst the students along with the Spell Check Quills. Many girls were interested in the Love Spell items while littler kids were playing with the fake wands.

Luckily at lunchtime, the business was starting to die down. It allowed for the four of them to have a lunch and a break of their own. They all ate some turkey sandwiches rather quickly in case a ton of customers started coming in and it became busy. After eating, Ginny and Danika started to stock up the shelves again. They were right next to each other and Ginny whispered to Danika. "So you have a date with Fred later?" She asked quietly.

Danika nodded. "You like him then?" Ginny asked being slightly nosey.

"Yes I do," replied Danika, smiling.

"Well, if he hurts you, you let me know," whispered Ginny, smirking.

The two of them went back to working while the twins were behind the counter. Fred was starting to count up their sales and he was surprised to learn they had actually made a profit from having the sale. "Hey Fred. I got something for you." George said, acting kind of mysterious.

Fred looked at him curiously. "What?" He asked.

George turned to Ginny and Danika. "Hey, Ginny and Danika. Come over here." He demanded.

The two of them walked over and acted puzzled. Fred had the same look on his face and wondered what his brother was up to. George pulled out a small box and handed it to his brother. Fred took it and looked it over. He read the label aloud. "Trojan condoms." He said before his jaw dropped.

George was grinning as he slapped his brother on the shoulder. "I thought you might need these for after your date." He joked.

Fred's face turned bright red and so did Danika's. Ginny glared at George. "George!" She shouted.

George just laughed. "Oh, come on sis. It was funny." He said between laughs.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and pulled Danika back over to the shelves. Fred looked at the box of condoms. He read the box and discovered they were 'Her Pleasure'. He felt really embarrassed and he wondered what Danika was thinking. "I should kill you George," he threatened, slightly. "Where the hell did you get these anyways?"

"Some muggle store. I figured her being muggleborn, she would know all about them." George explained.

Fred gave him a nervous look. "Do you think I will really need these?" He asked.

George slapped him on the shoulder again. "You might." He replied, smirking.

Fred opened the box and shoved a couple in his pants pocket. He wanted to be safe instead of sorry. He wasn't sure if he was prepared to use them. He really liked her, but he knew it was really sudden, but after earlier, he wasn't so sure. _"I'll let her decide when the time is right, plus I need to ask her to be my girlfriend."_ He thought.

Just then, the store started filling up with customers again. They were swamped once more, and the four of them kept running into the back to get items and running back out to the front to stock the shelves. They didn't have time to talk to each other as they were all going in different directions. People were asking questions, looking at items, trying out items, and buying them. It was like a swarm of crows that were all picking at the same piece of road kill.

They normally closed the shop at 7 PM but the last customer didn't leave until 8 PM. They couldn't be rude to the lingering customer, even though they felt like kicking them out. They all plopped down into a bunch of chairs after Fred locked the door and changed the sign to closed. "My feet hurt." Danika complained, slouching in the chair.

"I think our feet are all hurting." Ginny said, looking exhausted.

"Yeah. You two sure you're still up for your date then?" George asked jokingly.

"Well, I need to go back to the Burrow and change." Danika explained.

"You guys go ahead. I'll close up." George offered.

Fred smiled. "Thanks." He said.

Fred, Danika, and Ginny, all apparated back to the Burrow while George stayed behind to finish closing up the shop. Ginny went off to find Harry, leaving the other two alone. "I better change too." Fred said.

Fred and Danika both went upstairs to their rooms. Fred started fishing through all of his clothes. He was nervous because he had never really had a date before. _"What do I wear?" _he thought, seeing t-shirt after t-shirt. _"Don't I own anything remotely decent?"_ He wondered.

Fred kept rummaging through his clothes. There was a green shirt, a red shirt, brown shirts, sweaters his mother made him, but he couldn't find anything, which suited him. He finally found a nice pair of black dress pants, a dark blue dress shirt, and a light blue tie. He figured it had to be about the only nice articles of clothing he owned. He quickly stripped the clothes he had been wearing off, and put on the ones he had picked out. He had some difficulty with the tie, but he managed it after awhile. He even sprayed some cologne on himself and then headed downstairs.

He stood on the main floor and started pacing. He was nervous and this was quite rare for him. He wasn't even nervous about George and him trying out new products, but now he was worried. His stomach gave him the butterfly feeling as he continued to pace. _"What if I dressed up too much? Do I even look alright? What if I look like crap?"_ He thought, being extremely worried.

Mrs. Weasley spotted her son pacing and walked over to him. "Are you alright dear?" she asked. "Why are you so dressed up?"

Fred stopped pacing and looked at his mother with a slightly fearful face. "I have a date with Dani." He explained, gulping.

His mother smiled at him. "You look wonderful dear," she complimented. "Where are you two going?"

Fred gave her the fearful look again. "I have no idea." He said nervously.

"Well, you should let her choose." She suggested.

Fred just nodded and his mother walked away. He wasn't sure why this was freaking him out so badly. It was only earlier in the morning his hands had been on her hips, and yet this feeling wouldn't escape him. He was nervous beyond belief and he realized why. He didn't want to look like an idiot to her. He didn't want to seem as the usual goofy guy who pulled jokes and pranks on people. He wanted to be different for her, which struck him as odd, but at the same time, it didn't.

He wanted to start pacing again, but he heard footsteps. He turned to the staircase where the noise was coming from. His jaw dropped as he saw her. Danika was coming down the stairs in a red halter dress, which barely went to her knees, and matching red high heels. Her hair was flowing at her sides, but was slightly curly, and her lips were plump and red. Her eyelids were pink and glittery and Fred noticed her long legs once again. His jaw was still dropped as she approached him. His heart was pounding furiously against his ribcage and it was like nothing he had felt before.

Danika smiled at him and noticed he was practically drooling. "Fred?" She questioned.

He snapped out of it and smiled at her. "Sorry. You just look so damn hot." He explained.

Her cheeks turned bright red, practically matching the color of her dress. "You look handsome yourself." She complimented.

"Thanks." He said, smiling.

"So where are we going?" She asked, wondering.

"I'll follow you wherever you want to go." He replied.

"I have an idea." She said, smiling.

Danika held onto Fred and apparated them to exactly where she wanted to go. He had no idea where it was, but he knew he would follow her anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7: The Mugglelike Date

Fred and Danika popped into an alleyway behind a building. The night made everything less visible, but the lights from the front of the building and the noisiness of people from the front distinctly displayed the entrance of the building. Fred held onto Danika's hand, not sure of where he had been led to. He started to walk out of the alleyway by Danika's lead. "Where are we?" He asked, trying to look around.

Danika led him to the front of the building. "The movies." She answered, looking up at the sign.

Fred felt confused, not understanding what a movie's purpose had been. He looked mystified by the building called The Matisse. The name of the theater lit up in yellow because of its giant neon letters. People were waiting in a long line behind a red rope and they were noisily talking to others they had come to the movies with. Fred looked up at the sign to read the titles of the movies playing. There were only two and he read them out loud. "Titanic and Dirty Dancing," he said, with a funny look on his face. "Those are some weird titles." He mentioned.

Danika giggled slightly. "They're romance movies, which were popular back in their day." She explained.

"Back in their day?" He asked, looking extremely confused.

Danika nodded. "Yup. These are movies that have already been out. I recommend we see Dirty Dancing just because it is shorter." She suggested.

"Alright." Fred said, standing in the line with her.

Then, the line started to move forward. Their wait had slowly diminished as they reached the ticket booth. The two of them approached the ticket booth to see a man behind some glass. "Which movie are you seeing?" The man asked, displaying the theater could only hold two movies.

"Dirty Dancing." Danika answered.

"Two then?" The man asked.

"Yes." Danika answered.

"Six dollars please." The man stated. The tickets were cheaper due to the age of the film.

Fred still seemed confused and he leaned over, closer to Danika, and whispered in her ear. "I don't have muggle money." He stated.

"That's alright." Danika said, opening her purse and handing the man the money.

Fred's cheeks turned red with embarrassment as the man took the money and handed them two tickets. "Thanks. Enjoy the movie." The ticket man said.

"Thanks." Danika replied before taking Fred's hand and walking inside.

Fred's cheeks were still red as they entered and neared the concessions. He pulled Danika off to the side, looking upset. "You shouldn't have paid." Fred said, acting upset she had paid.

"It's no big deal." She replied.

"But it's a date. The guy should pay for dates." He said, stating a generalization.

"If it is that big of a deal, then you can pay me back." She explained.

"Count on it." He said, smiling.

"Alright. You want to get popcorn or something?" Danika asked, looking over at the concessions.

"Sure." Fred replied, looking like a kid in a candy shop now.

The two of them walked over to the concession line. Fred looked up at the sign and felt amazed by all of his options. The sign lit up with popcorn and pop combos, varying from small to jumbo sizes. He studied the various candy choices from M&M to Kit Kat and Skittles. Fred looked at Danika who had been smiling, obviously noticing Fred's amazement. Fred smiled at her. "Sorry. I don't know what to get. I never had these things before." He explained.

"You want me to just order you something then?" She asked, still smiling.

"Yeah." He replied.

Danika walked up to the guy at the concessions stand. The man looked like he might have been in high school, yet as he wore an ugly red and white striped vest for his job. "Can I help you?" He asked, not sounding thrilled to be doing his job.

"We want two medium Pepsis and two Kit Kats." Danika said, pulling out some money.

"Six fifty-seven." The concessions man said once he pushed some buttons on the cash register.

Danika paid the man and received some change back. Fred watched the transaction as if he were studying bacterium growing in a Petri dish. He watched as the concessions man filled their drinks and grabbed their candy. The man handed them the items and Danika and Fred took them. "Enjoy the movie." The man said before helping the next customer.

"Thanks." Danika said as her and Fred started to walk towards a table with napkins, straws, and other various items. Fred eyed his drink suspiciously. He examined the whole thing like it had been a puzzle he needed to solve. "How do I drink this?" He questioned, looking extremely puzzled.

Danika laughed slightly as she picked up two straws. She shoved one into her drink through the hole in the lid and then did the same for his. "You drink with a straw." She explained before taking a drink through the straw to demonstrate.

Fred watched in amazement as the liquid went up the straw and into her mouth. Then, he tried to do the same, but some of the liquid spilled out of his mouth and dribbled down the side. Danika laughed before grabbing a napkin and wiping his face. Fred smiled and tried drinking again, and this time he succeeded without the dribble.

Danika smiled and led Fred into the actual theater. He scanned the room and looked at the red seats and the huge screen in the front. He followed Danika as she sat in a seat near the back. He sat down next to her and watched her put her drink in the drink holder so Fred did the same. He also examined Danika as she opened her Kit Kat. Fred copied her and then took a bite. "Woah! This is awesome!" He exclaimed.

Danika smiled. "I'm glad you like it, but once the movie starts, you have to be quiet." She explained.

Fred nodded and continued to eat his candy. Just then, the lights dimmed and the movie projected onto the screen. Fred watched intently as some people dancing came onto the screen and some music played. He thought the music sounded weird and the dancing looked weird also. He kept following the story as the characters were introduced. _"Baby," _he thought. _"That's a weird name."_

A few minutes into the movie, Fred's eyes went wide as he realized what the movie had been about. He watched as people on the screen danced dirty. His cheeks turned red slightly, but he surprisingly enjoyed the movie so far. About halfway through the movie, Fred put his arm around Danika. She looked at him for a second and smiled before turning back to the movie.

At the end of the movie, the lights came back up and Danika stood up from her seat and stretched. Fred did the same, but remained silent, taking in the movie. He followed Danika as she walked over to a trashcan and threw her trash away. He did the same and proceeded to follow her outside of the theater. "So what did you think?" Danika asked as they slowly walked along.

Fred thought for a moment. "It was interesting." He replied, not sure of how to describe his reaction.

"Well, I hope the film didn't give you any ideas." She joked, smirking.

Fred smirked because he knew it really did give him ideas. They continued to walk along and Fred examined the surrounding buildings, clueless of where he had been going with her. "Where are we going?" He asked.

Danika pointed to a building only a few feet away. Fred looked at the building and noticed the giant, yellow M. "McDonald's?" He questioned, confused again.

"Yes," nodded Danika. "It's a fast food restaurant."

Fred nodded as the two of them reached the door. He opened it for Danika and she smiled at him before stepping inside. He proceeded to follow her inside and over to the cash register. He looked up at the lighted sign, showing all the meal choices. _"Big Mac?" _he questioned in his thoughts. He wondered what it would taste like but he thought the name sounded funny also. "I don't know what to order." Fred confessed, still staring at his options.

Danika smirked. "Well, the Big Mac is pretty much their most popular sandwich" She explained.

Fred nodded. "I'll just get that then." He said, giving her that order-for-me look.

Danika turned to the woman at the cash register. "Two Big Mac meals please." She stated.

The cashier tapped the screen a few times before looking back up. "Your total is ten fifty-seven please." The cashier explained.

Danika handed the female cashier a twenty-dollar bill and the cashier took it before tapping the screen again. The drawer to the cash register opened and the cashier put the money in carefully and pulled out the exact change. She handed the change to Danika along with a receipt before putting a brown tray on the counter and sliding it down to make room for more orders. "Your order will be ready in a few minutes." The cashier stated before moving onto the next customer.

Danika moved down by the tray and Fred followed her. She put her change away and then another McDonald's worker put their food on the tray along with two empty cups. "Wow. That was quick." Fred said, stating the obvious.

"Well, they don't call it fast food for nothing," joked Danika, picking up the empty cups. "You better get the tray while I get the drinks."

Fred followed Danika as she walked over to the pop (soda for all those who don't know what that means. Us Michigan people say pop.) machine which looked like a foreign object. He watched intently as Danika pushed the cups against the ice machine lever, one at a time. He listened as the machine made weird noises and the ice plopped into the cups. Once the cups were half full, she pressed each one against the lever for Coca Cola. Fred watched in amazement as a brown stream of liquid flowed into the cups, one at a time. "That seems really complicated." Fred confessed as Danika put lids on the drinks.

"It's easy actually." She said, before walking over to a booth and sitting down. She set the cups down as Fred sat down the tray of food and then sat down across from Danika. He picked up one of the brown boxes and opened it, revealing his Big Mac. He picked it up with both hands, opened his mouth, and shoved it in, taking a bit bite.

The special sauce from the Big Mac spilled out onto Fred's hands and around his mouth. He set the sandwich down and Danika laughed as she witnessed his messiness. She grabbed a napkin and handed it to him. He grabbed it quickly and wiped his hands and face, feeling so embarrassed. "I didn't know it would be so messy." He confessed, his cheeks slightly red.

Danika smiled. "That's okay." She stated, before starting to eat her food.

The next half an hour or so the two spent eating their food. Fred managed to maintain his sandwich from causing a mess all over his face and hands. He actually managed a straw this time too. He didn't spill the pop on him so the meal turned out alright. "That tasted awesome," confessed Fred. "Way different then anything mum cooks."

"Sure is," replied Danika. "Well, we should probably head back."

Fred nodded and he took care of the tray once Danika told him what to do with it. He dumped the trash in the trashcan and turned back to Danika, taking her hand in his own. "I guess we are ready then." Fred said, leading her outside.

The couple walked outside and went behind the building. They looked around to make sure no muggles were watching. The coast seemed clear so Fred held onto Danika, pulled out his wand, and apparated the two back to the Burrow, inside of Danika's room.

They arrived safely, but the house remained quiet since their date ran late. Fred stood there awkwardly, knowing the date should come to a close. All of a sudden, Danika turned around and walked over to her nightstand. "I almost forgot something." She explained, grabbing a piece of paper and walking back over to Fred.

Danika handed the paper to Fred. "I finished the drawing." She said, looking at him.

Fred examined the drawing and smiled since it actually resembled him. "Wow. It's awesome." He said, setting the drawing down on a nearby table when he finished looking it over.

Just then, Danika kissed Fred on the lips passionately. Fred felt shocked for a moment, but then he went with it. He closed his eyes and kissed her back just as passionately. He wrapped his arms around her, but then he remembered George's speech about the condoms. This thought caused him to pull away suddenly.

Fred decided to come up with some lame excuse for pulling away. "I forgot to repay you," he mentioned, pulling a bunch of things out of his pocket and setting them down on the table. The items included Galleons, Knuts, Sickles, random paper, and those couple of condoms he had placed in his pocket back at the shop earlier. He didn't even realize he set the condoms out as he fidgeted around with the money. "I'm not quite sure how much wizarding money I owe you because of currency exchange." He explained.

"It's not really necessary to repay me." She stated, walking over to the table and noticing the condoms.

Danika picked one up and looked at it carefully. Fred noticed what she had picked up and his cheeks turned bright red. "Oh. Umm. I didn't plan on doing anything with that." He explained, looking down at the ground feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

"We can use it." Danika said, out of the blue.

Fred looked back up at her, his eyes wide with shock. He gently grabbed her hands and looked at her very seriously. "We don't have to do anything yet. I want you to be ready and feel comfortable when that time comes." He explained truly meaning it.

Danika smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. Then, her hands traveled downward, reaching Fred's belt on his pants. She started to try and unhook his belt, but she struggled as if she were nervous. Fred grasped her hands and looked at her again because of her actions. "I'm serious. You don't have to do this." He stated, looking serious, but he felt very nervous never being in this situation before.

"I know," replied Danika, putting her hands back on his belt and trying to still undo it. "I want to. I'm just really nervous." She confessed.

"I know the feeling, but I can help you," he explained, moving his hands to his own belt and unhooking it. After he did this, he moved his hand to his head and scratched his own head. He knew he would have to go through with this now. "I'm not sure what to do." He confessed, really nervous.

Danika said nothing and just kissed him again. Her hands traveled to his pants again, pushing them down and causing them to hit the ground with a thud because of the belt. Fred felt strange as she did this, but he wrapped his arms around her waist while kissing her deeply. His hands rubbed her waist gently, and then he slid his hands upward, finding the zipper to her dress.

Fred carefully pulled the zipper down, loosening the dress's grasp on Danika's body. He slid the dress down and off of her delicate body while still kissing her, but they kissed fiercely the more they went along. At the same time, Danika had worked on taking off Fred's shirt and tie and had succeeded in doing so.

At this point, Fred moved his hands to her upper back in search of a bra. To his astonishment, Danika had not been wearing a bra so he pulled away and looked at her, knowing they were both just in their underwear now. "Wow," he said, examining her body with his eyes. "You're beautiful."

Danika smiled and Fred knew he had only one more thing to do. He gently picked Danika up and he kissed her while he carried her over to the bed. He gently laid her down on the bed and the rest remained history.


	8. Chapter 8: Mysterious Misfortune

Fred turned slightly in his sleep as the sun started to peak past the edges of the curtains on the window. He groaned, as he had always hated the sun rudely waking him. Then again, he would rather be woke up by the sun then by his mother's shrieking voice. As Fred had turned, he felt a warm body brush up against his. He finally opened his eyes, allowing them to embrace the harsh sun. He winced until his eyes adjusted, but then he smiled as he watched the brown-haired beauty sleeping next to him.

Fred leaned over and gently kissed Danika on the forehead. He moved his hand to her hair and stroked it gently. He just quietly stroked her hair for several minutes, remembering the events of last night. He never imagined he would actually lose his virginity to someone so beautiful and special yet again, take her virginity also. He felt very pleased that this special event had taken place with her.

After a few minutes of stroking Danika's smooth, brown hair, she stirred slightly and moaned quietly. She turned to face Fred and she opened her eyes, smiling at him. "Good morning." She said in almost a whisper.

"A very good morning." He said, smiling widely. He leaned down slightly and kissed her gently on the lips for a second. Afterwards, he laid on his side, using his arm for support and resting his head on his hand.

Danika laid on her side as well, but she laid flat, resting her head on her arms as she watched Fred. The two of them just looked at each other for a while, as if they still couldn't believe they slept together. Then, for no apparent reason, Fred smiled, letting all of his teeth show.

Danika felt the curiosity take her over. "What?" She asked, smiling back as if she couldn't help but smile because he had been doing the same.

"I was just thinking how it was a good thing George gave me those condoms." He joked while still smiling.

Danika laughed for a moment and then yawned loudly. She stretched her arms and legs as if she had been trying to reach for the stars or grow an inch. After she stretched, she looked at Fred. "We better get dressed before your mum comes in." She suggested.

"Oh, who cares? We are adults. What can she do to us?" He asked like it wouldn't bother him if his mother found out.

Just then, the exact thing of their discussion occurred. Mrs. Weasley opened the door to Danika's room. Her eyes furrowed with anger as she saw the two in the bed together. Danika gasped while her and Fred pulled the covers up higher so the covers reached their necks. "Mum." Fred said in a shaky voice.

Mrs. Weasley glared at him with anger. "Fredrik Weasley! You get dressed this instant and come right downstairs! We're going to have a little talk!" She shouted and demanded before turning around and stomping down the stairs.

Fred gulped in fear as he scurried out of bed to find a pair of clothes. He had to put his pair of pants and shirt from last night back on. He didn't even bother to tuck in his shirt or put his socks on.

Danika watched, as Fred dressed frantically. She threw the covers off and walked over to him. She looked at him with a look of fear and sincerity mixed together. "You should let me come with you." She suggested.

Fred placed his hands on her bare waist while he looked into her eyes. "No. Mum asked for me and everything will turn out alright." He said, reassuring her while his heart pounded in fear. He leaned down and kissed her quickly before abruptly pulling away and leaving the room as if he were walking into his death.

As Fred took the march of death down the stairs to his mother, Danika figured she should get dressed. She pulled a pair of blue jeans out of her dresser and a plain, black t-shirt before she quickly dressed. Once she dressed, she sat down quietly on her bed, her back to the wall. She feared for the worst as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in." She uttered.

Ginny Weasley opened the door and stepped inside before closing the door. She walked over to Danika's bed, sitting down and putting her back to the wall also. "I heard mum shouting," she confessed. "Are you going to be alright?" She asked while looking at Danika with a sincere face.

Danika looked at Ginny and sighed. "To be honest, I'm more worried about Fred right now." She confessed, worried about Mrs. Weasley's punishment.

Ginny nodded, knowing first hand just how harsh her mother could be. "So did Fred hurt you?" She asked, putting two-and-two together about Fred and Danika.

Danika thought this question felt a little awkward, but she knew Ginny cared. She just shook her head. "No."

Ginny nodded. "Good, or Fred would have more worries then just mum." She said threateningly.

Danika couldn't help but give a small smile. "Does your mum know about you and Harry?" She asked, implying that Ginny and Harry had shagged.

"Hah! Like I would tell her that. I would never tell my parents." She answered.

Danika's heart raced in fear at the mentioning of parents. It also reminded her that today had been her birthday. She turned eighteen and the unspeakable could happen to her at any moment. The truth was, Danika had a secret, which she had only told one person. She only told Ginny Weasley and she wasn't even supposed to tell her.

Danika's eyes went wide with panic as she looked at Ginny. "Today is my birthday. My eighteenth birthday." She admitted like there had been something special about the event.

Ginny's eyes widened. Do you think he will find you?" She asked anxiously.

"He can find me anywhere at any time." Danika replied, feeling extremely worried.

"I'm sure everything will turn out okay." Ginny said, trying to comfort Danika.

Danika just nodded silently while Fred now sat quietly in a chair downstairs in the living room. His mother stood only a couple of feet away from him, causing his heart to race rapidly in fear. He wondered what his mother could say to possibly make this situation any worse.

After Mrs. Weasley paced for a while, she stopped and stared at her son. Her expression didn't look happy at all and Fred couldn't recall a time she had seen her so furious. "How dare you in my own home, Fredrick Weasley! How could you!? What were you thinking?!" she shouted, pausing for a moment. "Well, obviously I know what you were thinking with!"

Fred turned his gaze to the floor as his cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "We were careful, mum." He explained quietly like a dog, which had just been swatted with a newspaper.

"For your sake, I hope you were! She's younger then you, and you barely know her!" Mrs. Weasley shouted like a child having a temper tantrum.

"I love her." Fred said in a whisper.

"You barely know her! And I hope your love can survive separation because I don't want both of you under my roof at the same time!" She shouted, explaining her rules.

Fred looked up at his mother and he just couldn't believe how unfair she was being. After all, he figured if his mum found out about Ginny and Harry, then she would be more lenient.

After Mrs. Weasley shouted her rules, footsteps started coming down the stairs. It had been Danika, and Ginny followed closely behind. She walked over to Fred and stood right next to him. "Please Mrs. Weasley. This isn't all Fred's fault." She stated, trying to support him.

Mrs. Weasley glared at Danika. "You're lucky I don't throw you out of my home." She threatened.

"Go ahead." Danika retorted.

Fred and Mrs. Weasley looked shocked by her comment. "And where would you go dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as if her home had been Danika's only living option.

"I think I would live with the Minister of Magic." She answered, sounding really cryptic.

"Oh boy." Ginny uttered, knowing the crap had started to hit the fan.

Mrs. Weasley and Fred looked at Ginny curiously, and then did the same to Danika. "Why would the Minister of Magic let you live with him?" Mrs. Weasley asked as if she were an interrogator.

Danika smirked. "Ask him yourself. He should be here any minute now." She answered mysteriously.

Just then, a knock came from the front door of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley and Fred appeared to be freaked out while Ginny seemed calm. Mrs. Weasley walked over to the front door, opened it hesitantly, and sure enough, the Minster of Magic stood at their doorstep.

The man stood above Mrs. Weasley, but not taller then Fred. His brown hair, similar to Danika's, had grey streaks in it, which were partly hidden by a black top hat. He stood there in a black cloak and he looked through the doorway, his eyes stopping at Danika.

"May I help you Minister?" Mrs. Weasley asked, feeling a little shaken up by this whole incident.

The middle-aged man did not smile. "Yes. I'm Heliopolis Scavo and I've come for my daughter." He answered, staring at Danika.

Mrs. Weasley and Fred gasped as they turned their gaze to Danika, looking stunned.

"There must be some kind of mistake," said Mrs. Weasley, looking back at the Minster of Magic. "This is Danika Adamske. Not Danika Scavo."

"I assure you, Mrs. Weasley, Danika is my daughter and it is time for her to pack." Heliopolis explained.

"I don't understand." Mrs. Weasley stated completely confused by this situation.

"I don't have the time to explain right now, but you will found out in due time," he stated before turning to his daughter. "Now go pack."

Danika nodded and headed up the stairs towards her room. Ginny followed closely behind while everyone else felt really confused. Heliopolis looked at Fred and Mrs. Weasley. "I will wait outside." He said before actually stepping outside.

Once the Minster of Magic left, Fred ran up the stairs and went inside Danika's room. He watched as Danika and Ginny flicked their wands, sending clothes and other possessions into suitcases. Flashes of different colored clothes passed him along with shoes, jewelry, and a few books. He felt confused, hurt, and angry at the same time. He didn't understand what had been happening. Everything felt like a dream, but he knew he had been lied to. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, looking for answers from Danika.

Ginny stood there silently while Danika sighed as she looked at Fred. "I can't tell you right now." She said, avoiding his question.

Fred's eyes narrowed in anger. "You kept secrets from me! You lied to me!" He shouted, becoming angrier then he had been in a long time.

"I had to." Danika explained, defending herself.

"No. You chose to. Just stay away from me." He demanded before storming out of the room, going to his own, and slamming the door.

Danika looked really hurt, but she finished packing. Ginny walked over to her and placed a hand on Danika's shoulder. "It will be alright. He just has the Weasley temper." Ginny stated, knowing she had a temper sometimes.

"I hope so. Tell him everything once I've left," demanded Danika. "Tell Fred," she paused for a moment. "Tell Fred I love him." Then, Danika put the Levitation spell on her suitcases and made them follow her out of the room and down the stairs. Then, she left the Burrow and then she was gone. She had gone away from Fred.


	9. Chapter 9: Miserable Until the End

A week had passed and Fred Weasley heard nothing from Danika. Then again, he didn't really want to. She had lied to him and kept secrets. He knew he had felt things for her. After all, they did sleep together, but how could he go back, knowing she had hid things from him. He just wanted to understand everything, but he knew only one person could tell him right now; Ginny Weasley. On the other hand, Ginny had obviously known something so he didn't want to be in a hurry to have a discussion with her.

Fred just laid in his bed quietly, thinking about everything. He wondered if there had ever been any truth to Danika's words, but he really wanted there to be truth. He glanced over at his nightstand and witnessed a drawn version of himself. The thought of Danika drawing the picture only a few days ago, made his heart ache.

Meanwhile, Danika laid in her bed, which remained in a special home that the Minister of Magic and his family stayed in, similar to the White House. The room appeared to be huge with a King size bed and even a little sitting area which consisted of a sofa and a couple of lounge chairs. A vanity stayed on one side of the bed while a nightstand had been on the other side. Everything appeared to be covered with a dark red and a gold trim, giving everything a royal appearance.

A miserable looking girl laid in her royal-like bed. Black streaks of mascara ran down her cheeks, showing she had been crying. Strands of long brown hair scattered around her head, looking like a bird's nest. Danika looked like an absolute hopeless wreck that had just suffered from a horrible heartache. She wished she had never lied or kept her secrets from Fred because now she knew she truly missed him.

As Danika laid miserably in her bed, a knock sounded on her door before Heliopolis Scavo entered the room. He walked over to his daughter's bed, his footsteps making sound as he stared at the hopeless mess of a human being on the bed. "This is no way to behave, Dani. Get out of bed and clean yourself up this instant." He demanded, sternly as if he had a lot of practice giving orders.

Danika turned away from him on the bed, stirring the sheets and comforter and causing them to look like a wrinkled mess. "Go away and leave me alone." She demanded, giving orders back to him.

"You will get out of this bed even if I have to drag you out of it myself," he threatened. "You will look presentable to the man you are betrothed to when he arrives tomorrow."

Danika turned to face her father, messing up the bedding once more. "Blaise Zabini can kiss my ass," she stated rudely, glaring at her father and identifying whom she had been betrothed to. "The only person I want to see here is Fred Weasley and that's not going to happen."

Heliopolis sighed and looked at his wreck of a daughter. "You love him don't you?" He asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"Yes." Danika uttered before turning back around and not facing her father to signify she wanted to be left alone.

"Very well." Heliopolis said before making a rather quiet exit from the room.

Meanwhile, someone had just entered Fred Weasley's room. The redheaded girl walked over to his bed and stopped in front of the moping man lying on the bed. Ginny Weasley sighed, knowing her brother would never forgive her or at least hold it against her for a while. "Fred. You have to let me talk to you," she demanded, feeling horrible that she had kept secrets from him. "You have to understand that I wasn't even supposed to know about her secrets. I just accidentally found a letter her real father had sent her while at Hogwarts. Once I confronted her, she told me everything and told me to never tell anyone. We became good friends and so she trusted me."

Fred turned away from her on the bed and faced the wall. "I have two words for you. Go away." He demanded, angry with his sister.

"I'm your sister. You can't avoid me for forever," said Ginny, sighing at her brother's emotional state. She walked back to the entrance of his room, but before exiting, she stopped. "Before she left here, she told me she loves you." On that note, Ginny left the room and left Fred to wallow in his self-pity.

Fred laid quietly in his bed, not knowing what to think. He wanted Danika to love him because in all reality, he loved her too. On the other hand, how did he know if what she had said had been the truth? She had lied about her family and kept secrets. Why should he believe her? As Fred pondered about truth and falsity, he heard a knock from downstairs.

Fred had no intentions of leaving his room, but a Patronus sent by his mother came soaring into his room, which told him to come downstairs. He groaned as he forced himself out of bed, knowing better then to disobey his mother. He quietly left his room, going down the stairs, looking like he hadn't showered in days. His hair remained disheveled from the lack of the usage of a comb. Even his teeth had gone without a proper brushing.

As Fred reached the main landing, he witnessed his mother pouring tea into a China teacup for Heliopolis Scavo, Danika's father and the Minister of Magic. Fred dragged his feet over to his mother and ignored the middle-aged man. "What mum?" He asked only half-caring about her answer.

Mrs. Weasley gazed at her son from head to toe. "You look awful!" she exclaimed. "You should have cleaned yourself up. This is no way to appear in front of the Minister of Magic." She stated, her face appearing disgusted.

"It's quite alright." Heliopolis stated before taking a sip of his tea.

"I insist he cleans himself up, Heliopolis." Mrs. Weasley confessed, embarrassed by her son's disastrous appearance.

Heliopolis placed his cup of tea back on the table. "Please call me Helio, and I assure you, he is fine considering my daughter appears to be in the same state or worse." He explained, reassuring the both of them.

Fred's eyes darted to Heliopolis as he became interested in the topic of Danika. He wondered just how bad her state really had been, but then again, he had been the one who had been lied to, so why should he care? For some reason, Fred did, because he finally plopped down in a chair at the table. After all, he really wanted answers.

"I understand some things must be explained and made more clearly," stated Helio, looking at Fred. "Obviously both of Danika's parents didn't die. Unfortunately, her mother died during childbirth and I miss her terribly." He confessed, giving light to the whole parents dying in a house fire lie.

"Secondly," continued Helio. "My daughter did live in America for some time. I did it to protect her. We are actually purebloods and I feared the Death Eaters would try to find her and convert her. I may be a pureblood, but I would never want my daughter, nor myself, involved with evil people."

"Thirdly, my daughter only lied and kept secrets because of our arrangement. The arrangement which involved the lies, secrets, and myself coming for her on her eighteenth birthday." He explained finally leaving a pause.

Mrs. Weasley sat there quietly, appearing upset, most likely because of the death of Danika's mother. Fred seemed confused, considering all this information had been a lot to take in. He felt awful about her mother and kind of bad that Danika had to lie for some arrangement. He didn't know if he should be upset with her or feel sorry for her now. "What arrangement?" He asked curiously.

"Danika is betrothed. I made a deal with her. She could go to Hogwarts and pretend to have a normal life, but she couldn't tell anyone about me being her father or who she truly was for her own safety. On top of this, I gave her until she was eighteen to find someone and marry him before her birthday. If she did, I would call of the arranged marriage." He explained, dishing out their secrets.

Fred's eyes went wide at the mention of Danika being betrothed. He wondered what this meant as several questions ran through his head. _Did this mean she wanted to marry me if she loved me? Did she already marry this other guy? Wait. Who is this other guy? _"Who is she betrothed to and did she already marry him?" He asked completely afraid of the answer.

"Blaise Zabini, and no. She hasn't married anyone yet." Heliopolis answered.

A chair fell over with a thud as Fred abruptly stood up. "What!?" he shouted. "Blaise Zabini was a Slytherin and I don't care if his mother has money!" he shouted angrily, assuming money had been the reason for betrothal since most cases involved money in arranged marriages. "You can't just force your daughter to marry some stupid git because you tell her to!"

Mrs. Weasley appeared shocked and slightly embarrassed by her son's outburst in front of the Minister of Magic. "Fred!" she exclaimed. "Don't yell at the Minister like that."

Fred became even angrier, his cheeks turning red with heated fury. "You just can't ruin your daughter's life by having her marry some loser!" He yelled, even louder, ignoring his mother.

Heliopolis looked at Fred, remaining calm and not even flinching. "She won't be marrying Blaise Zabini and I think you know why." He explained.

"Enlighten me." Fred demanded, crossing his arms.

"Obviously you love my daughter or you wouldn't be acting like this so I want you to marry her." Helio confessed, dropping a big bombshell.

Fred uncrossed his arms and let them drop to his sides in shock. "What?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I know she lied and kept things from you, but she only did so because I forced her to," reasoned Helio. "Just see my daughter and consider it."

Fred knew he would consider it. He knew he had been lied to, but it helped protect her by telling those lies. Also, if he didn't marry her, she could still be stuck with Blaise and he couldn't live with that on his conscious. On the other hand, he didn't know if he was ready to be a husband.

Later that day, Danika still laid in her bed looking like a royal mess. A knock sounded on her door and someone entered. She didn't want anyone there and she wanted to be left alone in her misery. "Go away." She groaned.

"Alright. I'll just leave." The voice of a cleaned up Fred Weasley said.

Danika turned on her bed to see Fred standing in her room, looking like he had dressed up for a date. "Fred?" she questioned, slightly shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Fred smiled and silently walked over to her be. "You look miserable you know." He stated, smirking.

Danika eyed him, knowing that didn't seem funny, but it sounded like something typical for one of the twins to say. "Seriously. What are you doing here?" She asked, wondering why Fred seemed so happy.

Fred crawled into the bed and under the covers, wrapping his arms around her. Then, he kissed her on the forehead before pulling away and smiling at her. "Well, since you're so miserable, I've decided to come be miserable with you, even if it means for the rest of our lives."


End file.
